Love wars
by azalya dragneel
Summary: Lucy adalah anggota geng sekaligus anggota komite di sekolah khusus putri, namun dia menutupi identitasnya sebagai ketua geng pada keluarganya. suatu hari dia mendengar kabar bahwa sekolah khusus putri dan sekolah khusus putra akan digabung, dia juga jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan Natsu Dragneel. akankah dia berhasil mendapatkan cintanya? (Last Chapter Update:D)
1. love at the first sight

**hallo minna, saya kembali dengan cerita Love Wars yang terinspirasi dari komik ciptaan Akamishi Michiyo, dan untuk fanfic hanami belum bisa saya lanjutkan karena saya lagi gak ada imajinasi-_-. oke kalo gitu selamat membaca untuk para readers**

**Happy Reading**

** .**

** .**

** .**

** Azalya Dragneel mempersembahkan**

** Disclaimer: Mashima-sensei**

** Pairing: Natsu x Lucy**

** Warning: OOC, Aneh dan cerita mungkin gak jelas**

* * *

Suatu hari sebuah sekolah putri yang bernama SMA Fairy Hills ini, tengah dilanda keributan karena kabarnya sekolah mereka akan digabung dengan sekolah putra yang bernama SMA Fairy Tail.

"Ini gawatttt"

"Iya bagaimana ini, sekolah kita akan digabung dengan sekolah putra"

Ditengah keributan semua siswi, tiba-tiba mucul geng yang memimpin sekolah ini yang terdiri dari cewek-cewek cantik dan pintar.

"Wahh lihat itu anggota komite sekolah"

"Disana juga ada Lucy-sama"

"Semuanya berjalan untuk Lucy-sama"

Lucy adalah seorang pemimpin geng tersebut dan Lucy adalah perempuan yang mungkin di depan keluarganya dia terlihat lemah lembut namun di sekolah dia sangat berbeda 360 derajat, di sekolah dia adalah perempuan yang kuat dan tidak mau dianggap lemah karena dia ingin menjadi seseorang yang selalu melindungi yang lemah.

"Ini akan menjadi merepotkan"kata salah satu teman Lucy yang bernama Levy

"Kenapa juga sekolah kita harus digabung dengan sekolah putra"kata seseorang di sebelah Lucy yang bernama Erza

"Hahh…, mungkin setelah ini selain di depan keluargaku aku juga harus berpura-pura di sekolah"kata Lucy yang terlihat pasrah

"Pura-pura?"kata Erza yang terlihat bingung

"Apa Erza-san tidak tau?, di depan ibu dan adiknya Lucy-san selalu berpura-pura menjadi perempuan yang lemah lembut"kata seorang gadis manis bernama Wendy.

Setelah pulang sekolah…

**Lucy's house**

"Tadaima~"kata Lucy

"Okaeri"ambut ibu Lucy yang bernama Layla

"Okaeri kakak, oh iya apa kakak sudah mendengar kabar penggabungan sekolah itu"Tanya adik angkat Lucy yang bernama Romeo

"Sudah Romeo-kun"kata Lucy yang berusaha terlihat kalem

"Bersyukur sekali setelah ini kau tidak perlu repot-repot pergi sekolah sendirian Romeo"kata Layla sambil tersenyum

"Iya" jawab romeo

Keesokan paginya…

**Lucy POV**

Pagi yang cerah menyambutku aku pun terbangun dan bersiap untuk berangkat ke sekolah namun untuk sejenak aku memandang ke arah luar jendela kamarku

"aku merasa keberatan soal penggabungan sekolah itu"kataku dalam hati

"Tok..,tok.." terdengar suara seorang mengetuk pintu

"Masuk"

"Pagi Lucy"sapa seorang pria dan dia adalah ayahku Jude

"Pagi ayah"sapaku balik

"Oh iya, Lucy ayah ingin membicarakan tentang gengmu di sekolah itu"kata ayahku padaku

"Ayah tau soal itu?"tanyaku yang sedikit terkejut

" Ya begitulah, apa kau tidak bisa berhenti menjadi kepala geng?. Ibumu itu lemah lembut sekali kalau sampai dia tau…"

"ada masalah apa dengan kepala geng"tiba-tiba saja ibuku muncul

"tidak ada"kata aku dan ayahku bersamaan

Memang terkadang aku berpikir kalau saja aku bisa selalu lemah lembut, tapi aku tidak tahan melihat anak perempuan yang lemah selalu ditindas

"kakak ayo kita berangkat ke sekolah"kata Romeo, akupun tersadar dari lamunanku

**End Lucy's POV**

Dalam perjalanan Lucy dan Romeo melihat sekumpulan laki-laki yang tampangnya sangat dibawah rata-rata #readers ngertikan maksud saya, mereka adalah geng Quarto Ceberus yang di pimpin oleh Bacchus

"hai, nona cantik siapa namamu?"goda Bacchus

"Dia cocok denganmu Bacchus"kata teman Bacchus yaitu Rocker

"heii.., jangan ganggu kakakku"bentak Romeo

"oohh dia kakakmu?, cantik sekali"kata Bacchus sambil memegang pergelangan Lucy

Lucy hanya bisa memberontak, dia tidak berani melawan karena ada Romeo bersamanya

"HEII, JANGAN BERANI SAMA PEREMPUAN SAJA.."kata seorang laki-laki

Lucy tercengang, dia bagaikan melihat seorang pangeran tampan yang datang untuk menyelamatkannya atau bisa dibilang Lucy jatuh cinta pada_nya _sejak pandangan pertama.

"Tampannya.."kata Lucy dalam hati

"Natsu-nii"kata romeo terkejut

"Romeo-kun kau kenal dia?"tanya Lucy pada Romeo

"Ya, dia kakak kelasku. wakil ketua murid yang jago berkelahi jadi tenang saja"jawab Romeo

setelah itu terjadi pertarungan antara geng Quarto Ceberus dan Natsu

"heii kau jangan ikut campur"tiba-tiba saja Bacchus memukul Natsu namun dapat dihindari oleh Natsu, Natsu mebalasnya dan mengenai perut Bacchus

"sial"kata Bacchus sambil memegangi perutnya, perkelahian terus berlanjut

dan tiba-tiba salah satu teman Bacchus yaitu Rocker mendekati Lucy

"Romeo-kun, lihat itu" kata Lucy sambil menunjuk ke suatu arah

"ada apa?" Romeopun menoleh kearah yang ditunjuk Lucy, seketika Lucy memukul rocker dengan bukunya yang tebal hingga Rocker pingsan

"Kakak disana tidak ada apa-apa"kata Romeo dengan wajah bingung

"b-benarkah?, tadi aku melihat suatu"kata Lucy yang menutupi kejadian tadi.

akhirnya geng Quarto Ceberuspun k.o dan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi akhirnya kabur

"Lain kali hati-hati ya"kata Natsu sambil tersenyum dengan grins khasnya

"Terimakasih Natsu-nii"kata Romeo

Natsupun pergi, Romeo dan Lucy melanjutkan perjalanan mereka

"Romeo-kun siapa nama panjang Natsu-kun?"tanya Lucy pada Romeo

"Natsu Dragneel" kata Romeo

"nama yang keren" kata Lucy dalam hati

"apa dia sudah punya pacar?"tanya Lucy yang sangat penasaran tentang info Natsu

"sepertinya belum, tapi katanya dia itu tidak terlalu tertarik soal perempuan"kata Romeo menjelaskan

"aku tidak akan menyerah untuk mendapatkan Natsu-kun"kata Lucy dalam hati

"ngomong-ngomong aku dan anggota komite sekolah akan ke sekolah kakak besok"kata Romeo

"oohh, baiklah"kata Lucy dan akhirnya merekapun berpisah menuju ke sekolah masing-masing

**TBC...**

* * *

**Bagaimana ceritanya reders, pasti aneh gomen karena saya belum jago banget buat fanfic.**

**oh iya saya beritahu bahwa di fanfic ini Romeo dan Lucy umur mereka hanya beda 1 tahun. okelah kalo begitu readers saya tunggu REVIEW kalian ya. ARIGATOU NE MINNA **


	2. i wish, i can be with you

**Chapter 2 untuk love wars, dan saya minta maaf banget karena di chapter pertama agak- sangat membosankan #bungkung 90 derajat 100x. tapi saya akan terus mencoba dan terimakasih untuk para readers yang sudah memberi saran. Oke ini dia chapter 2..**

** HAPPY READING**

** .**

** .**

** .**

** Disclaimer: Mashima-sensei**

** Pairing: NaLu**

** Azalya Dragneel Mempersembahkan**

** Warning!: typo banyak, aneh, Gaje dan masih banyak lagi**

* * *

**Pagi hari, di SMA Fairy Tail**

Pagi itu semua anggota komite sekolah yang terdiri dari Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Jellal dan Romeo sedang berkumpul untuk membicarakan tentang penggabungan sekolah khusus putri dan sekolah khusus putra juga tentang kunjungan mereka ke Fairy Hills hari ini

"Jeezz, aku tidak mau kalau sampai digabung dan aku juga malas pergi ke sekolah itu"kata Gajeel sambil duduk di sebuah kursi dengan malasnya

"Ya, dan katanya di Fairy Hills itu ada seorang kepala geng yang sangat kuat dan menakutkan, supaya semua laki-laki daerah sini tidak ada yang berani menyentuh siswi Fairy Hills"kata Jellal dengan tampang cool-nya yang bisa membuat semua cewek berkoprol(?) dengan senangnya XD.

" Menakutkan sekali"kata Gray sambil membayangkan wajah para wanita di Fairy Hills yang kelihatan seperti monster

"Oooo.., jadi kau takut tentang itu hah ice brain?"sahut Natsu pada Gray dengan tampang mengejek

"TIDAKK"

"Benarkah?"

"Jadi kau menantangku flame head?!"

"Siapa takut, maju kalau berani"

"Apa kau punya kenalan disana, Romeo?" Tanya Jellal yang tidak mengiraukan perkelahian antara Natsu dan Gray -_-

"Kakak perempuanku bersekolah disana, dia sangat cantik dan juga lemah lembut" Jawab Romeo

"Ghee, mungkin saja dia menjadi orang yang berbeda saat di sekolah"kata Gajeel #dan mungkin tebakan itu benar

"tidak mungkin lagipula Natsu-nii sudah bertemu dengannya, bagaimana pendapatmu, Natsu-nii?"jawab Romeo yang terlihat sedikit kesal

"Hmm, menurutku dia gadis yang periang dan baik hati"kata Natsu yang kelihatannya sudah mengakhiri pertarungannya dengan Gray

"Heyy sejak kapan kau bisa menilai wanita, flame head?"ejek Gray

"Apa maksudmu aku aku tidak bisa menilai wanita?"kata Natsu yang mulai kesal

"Kaukan GAK PEKA"kata Gray sambil menekan kata terakhirnya

"Kau mau menantangku?!" kata Natsu yang mulai mengadukan keningnya dengan Gray

"Baik, siapa takut".

Merekapun kembali berkelahi, dan yang lainnya hanya bisa ber-sweetdrop melihatnya.

**Sementara itu di SMA Fairy Hills**

**(LUCY POV)**

Hari ini pagi yang cerah sekaligus mendebarkan untukku karena hari ini anggota komite dari sekolah Fairy Tail akan berkunjung dan tentu saja aku juga akan bertemu dengan Natsu-kun, wahh wajahnya pasti tampan sekali. "Tapi terkadang aku berfikir mungkinkah aku bisa memilikinya, Romeo bilang dia….Tidak aku akan terus berusaha" kataku dalam hati sambil berusaha menyemangati diriku sendiri.

Aku berjalan menuju ruangan dimana teman-teman satu gengku berkumpul

"Selamat pagi Lucy-san"sapa Wendy padaku

"Pagi Wendy, Pagi teman-teman. Maaf sudah membuat kalian menunggu"kataku dengan senyuman manis yang tertempel di wajahku

"Tidak apa-apa Lu-chan lagipula kami baru saja datang"kata Levy padaku

"Baiklah kalau begitu hari ini kita akan mengadakan rapat dengan anggota komite dari SMA Fairy Tail untuk membicarakan soal penggabungan sekolah, jadi jaga perkataan kalian ya"kataku dengan senang

"baiklah"kata teman-temanku bersamaan.

Akupun memandang keluar jendela dan melihat anggota komite dari SMA Fairy Tail sudah datang, kamipun bersiap untuk menyambut mereka.

**END LUCY POV**

Semua siswa SMA Fairy Hills tengah ramai karena kedatangan siswa sekaligus anggota komite dari SMA Fairy Tail, mereka semua terpesona akan ketampanan Natsu dan kawan-kawan.

"Ternyata semua siswi disini lumayan juga"kata Gray pada Jellal

"Jaga kelakuanmu Gray" kata Jellal sambil memberikan death glarenya (bener gak tulisannya ._.)

"Selamat datang komite murid Fairy Tail" sambut Lucy dan teman-temannya

"Yang berambut pirang itu kakakku"kata Romeo sambil tersenyum

"wahh, Romeo kakakmu ternyata cantik juga"kata Gray dengan gaya coolnya (menurut author masih kerenan Natsu).

"Ya begitulah' jawab Romeo seadanya.

Mereka semua bersama menuju ruang rapat, sesampainya disana ternyata ada kepala sekolah dari SMA Fairy Tail yaitu Makarov Dreyar dan juga kepala sekolah SMA Fairy Hills yaitu Porlyusica yang sudah menunggu.

Rapatpun dimulai dan hasilnya penggabungan sekolah itu telah disepakati. Setelah itu mereka keluar dari ruang rapat dan beristirahat menuju kantin sekolah, tetapi Natsu pergi kearah lain dan Lucy yang melihat itupun mengikutinya diam-diam.

**Taman SMA Fairy Tail**

Akhirnya Natsu tiba di taman sekolah dan diapun duduk dibawah sebuah pohon sakura yang senada dengan warna rambutnya.

"hari ini melelahkan sekali"kata Natsu sambil bersandar di batang pohon.

Melihat keadaan sepi Lucy akhirnya keluar dari persembunyiannya.

"hai, Natsu-kun"sapa Lucy pada Natsu

"ooh hai, kau perempuan yang waktu itukan?"kata Natsu sambil mengingat Lucy

"Ya perkenalkan namaku Lucy Heartfilia, tapi paggil saja aku Lucy"kata Lucy memperkenalkan diri

"salam kenal juga, oh iya tadi kau memanggilku Natsu-kun kau tidak perlu memanggilku begitu panggil saja aku Natsu"kata Natsu sambil menyuruh Lucy untuk duduk disampingnya

"baiklah Natsu"kata Lucy yang duduk disampingnya

"ngomong-ngomong terimakasih ya karena sudah menolongku waktu itu"kata Lucy sambil tersenyum

"ya tidak masalah kok"kata Natsu sambil menunjukan grins khasnya.

Selama beberapa saat kecanggungan melanda mereka, angin dinginpun menerpa mereka

"hiihhh dingin"kata Lucy dan memeluk dirinya sendiri

"kau kedinginan, ini pakai jaketku dulu"kata Natsu sambil memakaikan jaketnya pada Lucy

"t-terimakasih"kata Lucy dengan semburat merah tipis yang muncul di pipi putihnya

"heeii, flame head dari mana saja kau?, kami bingung mencarimu. Dasar bodoh" tiba-tiba Gray datang dan mengganggu suasana romansa antara Natsu dan Lucy

"hmm, aku hanya berjalan-jalan sebentar"kata Natsu seakan tidak peduli

"ayo pergi kau ditunggu teman teman di kantin"kata Gray yang berjalan duluan meninggalkan Natsu

"baiklah, aku duluan ya Luce"kata Natsu yang mulai bangkit dari duduknya

"Luce?"Tanya Lucy dengan bingung

"itu panggilan dariku, jaa~" kata Natsu yang berlari sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"jaa~"

"dia baik sekali aku merasa nyaman dengannya, aku harap bisa bersamanya"kata Lucy dalam hati sambil menikmati angin yang berhembus dan hangatnya jaket yang dipinjamkan Natsu

**TBC…**

* * *

**Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 2, oke review pleas…..**


	3. i must do this

**Konichiwa minna, saya kembali lagi. Sebelum itu saya minta maaf karena gak update lama dan saya juga terimakasih atas semua reviewnya, oke dari pada lama-lama langsung aja kita lihat ceritanya let's go…**

** Happy Reading**

** .**

** .**

** .**

** .**

** .**

Disclaimer: Mashima-sensei

Pairing: NaLu

Azalya Dragneel Mempersembahkan

Warning!: typo banyak, aneh, Gaje dan masih banyak lagi

* * *

Dengan ini sekolah putri Fairy Hills dan sekolah putra Fairy Tail telah resmi digabung.., sampai gedung sekolah yang baru selesai di bangun mereka akan bersekolah di SMA Fairy Hills. Dan selain itu…

"Lu-chan semua teman-teman sudah tau tentang perasaanmu terhadap Natsu, jadi mereka semua akan membantumu hihihi" ucap Levy dengan wajah jahil dan berusaha menggoda Lucy

"Ehhh?, jadi semuanya sudah tau?" kini terdapat semburat merah di pipi Lucy

"Yup, dan kami akan membantumu jadi tenang saja. Ganbatte ne~"kata Mirajane sambil tersenyum dengan manis

"Hem, arigatou minna" jawab Lucy sambil tersenyum, dia sangat bersyukur memiliki teman-teman yang sangat peduli padanya. Entah apa yang akan terjadi jika dia tidak memiliki teman seperti mereka. Namun selain itu semenjak penggabungan sekolah tersebut semua laki-laki dari SMA Fairy Tail seakan terpesona dengan kecantikan Lucy, sehingga mereka berusaha mendapatkan hati Lucy atau bisa dibilang menyatakan cinta termasuk juga Bacchus.

"Lucy-san" panggil Bacchus yang berjalan menuju Lucy bersama dengan gengnya

"APA?" balas Lucy sewot

"oowww, jangan begitu dong aku hanya ingin memberikan ini. Aku pergi dulu"jawab Bacchus yang langsung pergi dengan wajahnya yang sok cool yang bisa membuat semua banci termasuk orang yang gak waras menjadi tergila-gila(?)#maaf buat penggemar Bacchus

"hehhhh?, ini surat cinta!"kata Lucy yang shock melihat apa yang di berikan Bacchus.

Sambil berusaha melupakan kejadian naas tadi Lucy pun pergi menuju ruangan tempat dimana ia dan gengnya biasa berkumpul, dan mendapati Wendy tengah memperhatikan sesuatu dari jendela.

"Wendy, sedang apa kau?" Tanya Lucy yang sedari tadi penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan Wendy

"Lucy-san…, a-aku t-tidak melakukan a-apa apa" jawab Wendy sambil menunduk dan berusaha menutupi semburat merah di wajahnya

"Benarkah?" ucap Lucy sambil melihat kearah luar jendela dan ternyata disana terdapat sekumpulan komite murid Fairy Tail

"oohh, jadi kau sedang memperhatikan _dia_?" kata Lucy sambil menggoda Wendy

"d-dia s-siapa, Lucy-san?" Tanya Wendy gugup

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan seorang lelaki yang dekat denganku"jawab Lucy sambil tersenyum jahil

"siapa?"Tanya Wendy bingung

"Tentu saja, ROMEO kau suka dengannyakan?, tak apa mengaku saja hehehe"jawab Lucy dan pernyataan itu tepat sekali

"b-baiklah Lucy-san aku memang suka dengan tapi jangan beritau siapa-siapa ya" jawab Wendy dengan wajah yang semerah tomat

"baik aku tidak aka cerita pada siapa pun tapi aku akan langsung beritau orangnya hihihihi"Jawab Lucy sambil tersenyum licik dan berlari menuju kelas Romeo

"Lucy-san tungg-"terlambat sebelum Wendy mencegah Lucy sudah berlari dengan cepat menuju kelas Romeo

Di kelas Romeo

"Romeo-kun"panggil Lucy yang berada di depan pintu kelas Romeo

"kakak, sedang apa kakak disini?" Tanya Romeo pada Lucy dan kebetulan di kelas Romeo sedang tidak ada guru

"ngomong-ngomong kau tau tidak angota komite Fairy Hills yang memiliki rambut panjang berwarna biru?" Tanya Lucy pada Romeo

"ya kalau tidak salah namanya Wendy kan?" kata Romeo sambil meletakan jari telunjuknya di depan dagu **(N/A: pose berfikir)**

"yup benar dan bagaimana perasaanmu padanya?"Tanya Lucy sambil memegang papan yang entah dia dapat dari mana dan bertuliskan ** , , ** **tau**,

"mungkin aku pilih yang pertama"kata Romeo

"wah bagus kalau begitu, Wendy juga menyukai dirimu _lebih dari sekedar teman_" kata Lucy dengan senang

"tunggu sulu, lebih dari sekedar teman? tapi aku belum ingin mempunyai seorang pacar" jawab Romeo yang kaget atas pernyataan Lucy

"hah?, lalu bagaimana dengan perasaannya?" jawab Lucy

"tapi maaf kak aku belum siap untuk itu, tolong sampaikan permintaan maafku padanya ya kak" jawab Romeo yang merasa menyesal

"hahh.., baiklah kalau begitu"jawab Lucy sambil menghela nafas pelan.

Ketika Lucy berjalan keluar dari kelas Romeo tiba-tiba Wendy memanggilnya dari arah belakang, rupanya Wendy mendengar pembicaraan Romeo dan Lucy karena dia bersembunyi di samping tanaman dekat pintu kelas Romeo.

"Lucy-san"panggil Wendy lemas

"Wendy, maafkan aku. Aku-" balas Lucy namun perkataannya terpotong oleh ucapan Wendy

"tidak apa Lucy-san aku mengerti kok, aku permisi dulu"jawab Wendy tersenyum paksa dan bergegas meninggalkan Lucy

"maafkan aku Wendy, aku tak dapat membantumu"ucap Lucy dalam hati, dia merasa sedih karena tidak dapat membantu Wendy padahal dia sudah membantu Lucy untuk mendapatkan Natsu.

**Keesokan harinya**

Hari ini, sekolah Fairy Tail dan Fairy Hills akan mengadakan pesta perayaan penggabungan sekolah mereka, semua murid SMA Fairy Hills terlihat cantik dengan pakaian Kimono yang mereka gunakan.

"Bagaimana persiapannya?" Tanya Lucy pada teman-teman satu gengnya

"Semua murid sudah masuk ke ruang upacara. 10 menit lagi kita, para komite murid, akan masuk"jawab Wendy

"Wendy, sekali lagi aku minta maaf karena tidak bisa membantumu"kata Lucy sambil menundukan kepalanya

"tidak apa-apa Lucy-san, lagipula aku sudah melupakannya"jawab Wendy sambil tersenyum, namun Lucy tau kalau senyuman itu dipaksakan olehnya.

"baiklah"jawab Lucy.

Tak beberapa lama, tiba-tiba saja Levy masuk ke ruang komite dengan wajah yang terlihat kawatir

*BRRAAKK

"Lu-chan ini gawat sekali"ucap Levy yang terlihat khawatir

"Ada apa Levy-chan?"Tanya Lucy yang tak kala khawatir

"ini gawat, Bacchus dan gengnya menahan seluruh murid di ruang perayaan. Mereka menutup semua jalan keluar dan membuat keributan" kata Levy

" KENAPA DIA HARUS BIKIN RIBUT HARI INI?!" kata Lucy sambil berlari menuju ruang perayaan disusul oleh Levy dan yang lainnya.

Sesampainya disana mereka melihat anggota komite murid SMA Fairy Tail dan para guru berusaha membuka pintu masuk yang terkunci.

"Heii, buka pintunya bodoh"kata Gray dengan geram

"apa sih yang dipikirkan Bacchus itu?!" kata Jellal dengan kesal.

**(N/A:Bold tandanya suara dari dalam ruangan)**

"**Lady Heartfilia, aku tau kau ada di dalam sini!**"kata Bacchus dari dalam ruangan dengan menggunakan pengeras suara

"**kalau kau memang disini, paling tidak berikan salammu padaku, mulai saat ini sekolah ini berada di bawah kekuasaan Bacchus !"**.** Bila ada yang keberatan silakan naik ke sini**" kata Bacchus yang dikelilingi teman-teman gengnya

"aku keberatan" kata Lucy dari luar

"uwwa, Lucy" kata teman-teman Lucy sekaligus anggota komite murid SMA Fairy Hills serempak.

"Lucy-san bagaimana nanti jika ketahuan Romeo-kun"bisik Wendy pada Lucy

"tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkan mereka, aku harus masuk ke dalam" kata Lucy tegas

"sial pintunya tidak bisa dibuka" sahut Natsu yang berusaha mendobrak pintu ruangan

"mungkin lebih baik kau tidak usah masuk kedalam masalah itu, itu masalah Bacchus dengan si kepala geng cewek itu. Jadi biarkan mereka menyelesaikan masalahnya"saran Gajeel

"tapi bagaimana kalau ternyata sang Lady Heartfilia itu tidak ada di dalam?"Kata Natsu khawatir

"KYYAA, Nona Heartfilia" terdengar teriakan perempuan dari dalam ruangan

"ughhh sudah cukup, aku akan ke dalam"kata Lucy yang tidak tahan dengan semua ini

"tapi kakak di dalam berbahaya" sahut Romeo

"aku harus pergi Romeo, karena…."

"Karena aku adalah LADY HEARTFILIA" kata Lucy dan perkataannya membuat semua anggota komite Fairy Tail terkejut.

"Ayo kita pergi"kata Lucy

"baik"

"Tunggu" tiba-tiba Natsu memanggil Lucy

"Natsu!"

"aku tidak akan membiarkan Cuma kalian para cewek yang kedalam, jadi aku juga ikut"kata Natsu

"hm, Ayo Natsu" balas Lucy dengan senyuman manis

"hey kalian apa tidak ikut?" kata Natsu yang kemudian berlari menyusul Lucy

"tentu saja Flame Head" kemudian mereka segera berlari menuju jedela di dekat ruangan dan berusaha memecahkan kaca jendela tersebut

**TBC...**

* * *

**Oke minna akhirnya chapter 3 selesai, dan saya minta maaf untuk chapter ini saya tidak menampilkan NaLu. di chapternya pasti ada NaLu dan mungkin menjadi chapter terakhir, baiklah Minna-san REAVIEW PLEAS... ARIGATOU MINNA**


	4. finally, i can together with you

**Halloo minna, saya kembali lagi dan untuk fanfic Love Wars, ini adalah last chapter oke langsung saja, selamat membaca minna**

**Happy Reading**

** .**

** .**

** .**

** Azalya Dragneel mempersembahkan**

** Disclaimer: Mashima-sensei**

** Pairing: Natsu x Lucy**

** Warning: OOC, Aneh dan banyak typo dan lain sebagainya**

* * *

"baiklah dengan begini, mulai hari ini sekolah ini akan berada di bawah penguasaanku"kata Bacchus melalui pengeras suara yang ada di dalam ruang perayaan

***PRRAANGG**

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara kaca yang pecah dan ternyata kaca yang berada di ruang perayaan telah pecah

"Apa itu?"ucap Bacchus

"HEEII, JAGA KELAKUANMU BAKA!"tiba-tiba terlihat sosok gadis berambut blonde dengan wajah yang terlihat kesal

"waahhh Nona Heartfilia"ucap semua siswi yang ada di dalam ruangan

"ehh?, Lucy-san?"kata Bacchus yang terlihat kaget

"benar sekali, selama ini aku telah menipu banyak orang. Lady Heartfilia dari Fairy Hills sebenarnya adalah Lucy Heartfilia"kata Lucy dan semua itu membuat Bacchus dan gengnya shock bukan main

"sepertinya mereka cukup terpukul mendengar hal itu hihi"kata Natsu yang sekarang berada di sebelah Lucy dengan cengiran khasnya

"Natsu"kata Lucy

"baiklah ayo kita selesaikan ini"ucap Natsu dan dia langsung berjalan menuju tempat Bacchus dan gengnya

"_walau Natsu sudah tau identitasku tapi raut mukanya tidak berubah, apakah dia tidak tertarik padaku?_" pikir Lucy sambil memandangi Natsu dari belakang

"kau sudah keterlaluan kali ini Bacchus, kau sudah membuat Lady Heartfilia marah"kata Natsu dengan wajah datar dan terlihat marah

"uughhh Natsu"kata Bacchus dengan keringat yang mulai mengucur

"B-bacchus-san se-sepertinya ini gawat kalau Natsu ikut campur, lebih baik kita kabur saja"kata Rocker dengan gemetar

"TIDAK AKAN AKU BIARKAN KALIAN KABUR!"kata Lucy dengan lantang

**Sementara itu..**

"hiiii, itu kakak. Uwwaa"kata Romeo yang ngeri melihat kakaknya dari kaca lainnya yang berbeda 180 derajat, dan saat dia ingin menemui kakaknya tanpa sengaja dia tersandung dan terjatuh

"Romeo-kun!"kata Wendy yang terkejut dan langsung membantu Romeo

"kau tidak apa-apa?"Tanya Wendy

"e-eh?, Wendy?!"kata Romeo yang terpesona sambil memandangi wajah Wendy

**(N/A: Bayangkan Romeo yang memandang wajah Wendy dengan background berwarna pink berkilau)**

**Back to Natsu and Lucy**

"sial"kata Bacchus sambil menendang salah satu meja yang membuat makanan diatasnya terjatuh

"heiii, kau akan menerima hukuman bila memperlakukan makanan seperti itu"kata Lucy dan setelah itu tia-tiba Natsu melempari wajah Bacchu dengan piring yang berisi kue

"rasakan itu"kata Natsu yang terlihat puas melihat wajah Bacchus yang berlumuran kue

"waahhh, kelihatannya menyenangkan aku akan membantu Flame head"kata Gray sambil mengambil piring berisi makanan

"Juvia, juga akan membantu Lucy-san"kata Juvia dan melakukan hal yang sama seperti Gray

Acara melempari Bacchus dan gengnya dengan makananpun dimulai, semua murid melempari mereka dengan makanan dan membuat mereka kalang kabut (kebingungan)

Sementara itu Natsu dan Lucy hanya memandangi keributan tersebut dan mereka berdua berdiam diri tanpa ada atupun dari mereka yang berbicara bisa dibilang mungkin kecanggungan melanda mereka

"ahaha, sepertinya aku ketauan deh"kata Lucy memecah kecanggungan

"ini aku yang sebenarnya, aku adalah kepala geng di SMA Fairy Hills, Lady Heartfilia. Aku yang selama ini semuanya bohong, mungkin aku tipe perempuan yang sangat tidak disukai cowok"kata Lucy menjelaskan jati dirinya yang sebenarnya pada Natsu

"walau sebenarnya ini tidak ada hubungannya denganmu"lanjut Lucy

"dasar aneh"kata Natsu sambil mengusap rambut pirang Lucy dengan tangannya yang kekar

"aku sudah tau semuanya itu"kata Natsu dengan cengiran khasnya

"maksudmu?"Tanya Lucy yang tidak mengerti

"tentu saja aku tau cewek yang kusuka itu seperti apa"

"su-suka?, se-sejak kapan kau tau soal aku yang menjadi ketua geng?"Tanya Lucy sambil berusaha menutupi rona merah yang ada di pipi mulusnya

"dari awal. Sejak kau memukuli si wajah aneh itu (Bacchus) saat Romeo tidak melihat"kata Natsu

"ja-jadi kau melihatnya?"Tanya Lucy

"ya aku melihatnya, dan aktingmu selama ini bagus sekali"

"selain itu aku suka cewek yang semangat dan apa adanya, dan juga tidak bisa membiarkan yang lemah tertindas. Dan aku telah menemukan telah menemukannya yaitu kau Luce. Jadi maukah kau jadi pacarku?"Tanya Natsu pada Lucy lau dia memegang tangan Lucy sambil menunjukan cengiran- bukan senyuman lembut yang belum pernah dia tunjukan pada siapapun

"ya, aku mau Natsu. I love you"kata Lucy sambil memeluk Natsu

"I love you too, Luce" jawab Natsu sambil membalas pelukan Lucy

Dan tidak beberapa lama Natsu melepas pelukannya lalu mendekatkan bibirnya dengan bibir Lucy lalu CUP, sebuah kecupan dia berikannya pada Lucy lalu Lucy membalasnya dan itu adalah first kiss bagi mereka berdua

"kau manis sekali Luce" kata Natsu setelah melepas kecupannya

"Natsu" kata Lucy dengan Rona merah yang telah menjalar dipipinya

"tapi dimana Romeo?"kata Lucy yang teringat akan adiknya

"itu dia disana"kata Natsu yang melihat Romeo bersama Wendy memalui kaca ruangan

**Wendy and Romeo**

"Wendy.."kata Romeo

"Iya?"

"kau cantik sekali"

"e-ehh?"

"dan juga baik hati"tiba-tiba Romeo memeluk Wendy dan tentu saja itu menyebabkan wajah Wendy memerah semerah tomat

"hihihihi"Natsu dan Lucy tertawa kecil melihat kejadian Wendy dan Romeo

Dan akhirnya Lucy berhasil mendapatkan Natsu, cinta pertamanya. Wendy dan Romeopun mengalami hal yang sama seperti mereka.

**Owari ^_^**

* * *

**Akhirnya selesai juga. terimakasih untuk Nnatsuki, Hikaru Dragneel, hitoshi sagara, Minami Luigi,** **yuki-chan, Alberth lichon, mako-chan, Ayren Caddi, Ren, RenCaggei, Nakama NaLu22, Hanara VgRyuu, Kagura Yuki, Guest, Sagara Ai**


End file.
